Talk:Citadel (film)
Merge Proposal I added the merge proposal because while I jsut heard this myself on the Citadel, it either belongs in the Citadel or Zakera Ward article. There probably should be a page or section for the advertisments and news for the citadel, but this is my opinion. This really should't have its own page, but again my opinion : agreed, is this article claiming there is an images of admiral hacket, if soo WE NEEEED ralok 20:16, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree. At the very least, it needs to be renamed. "Citadel the movie" just doesn't cut it. Maybe '"Citadel" the Movie', or, in keeping with how wikipedia does it, as we don't really have precedent for it here "Citadel (movie film)". But I'd rather see it merged into an article with other, similar material. SpartHawg948 20:18, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ITs articles like this that make me thinks taht this wiki needs a generralized entertainment category, for such works as elcor hamlet, citadel the movie, and magazines such as fornax, and probably a whole bunch of crud from cerberuse news network taht i am not yet aware of. ralok 20:22, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :A month or two ago I would have disagreed, but now it does seem like we're starting to get enough to do an entertainment page for things like this. SpartHawg948 20:27, March 25, 2010 (UTC) This is meant to be a site for all things related to the ME universe. As the Third game nears we're going to have an explosion of in universe material, adding to the already expansive amount presented. Its about time unique things have their own pages, instead of clumping a half dozen random elements into one general article. ProphetofTruth 16:56, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :So, lumping advertisements into an article for advertisements would be random? How do you figure? And before you go lecturing long-term, frequent contributors (as all the people favoring deletion/merger are) about what this wiki is meant to be, perhaps it would behoove you to actually look around, take in some of the discussions (there have been a great many on this subject in particular) and learn the precedent, ie- what this wiki is meant to be. We strive to provide all the information about the games/novels/comics, but there are cases where there just isn't enough to go on, or in which the article would be better suited to a page specializing in that sort of thing. You do realize, don't you, that if this gets merged the info will still be there, and the name "Citadel the movie" will redirect right to it. It's not like it's going anywhere. We've already established that there are many things with just too little info to have individual articles (Jona the quarian, the zeioph, the SSV Hyderabad, the NPC crewers from the Normandy SR-2, elcor Hamlet, Francis Kitt, the asari holiday Janaris, etc) and this seems to be one of them. SpartHawg948 20:50, March 29, 2010 (UTC) wait isnt this also a francis kit thing, maybe htere should be a page for the guy and there to be info on elcor hamlet and citadel the movie on that page. Compressing three pages into one doesnt seem to bad does it? ralok 20:56, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Don't think so. The only mention of him in-article is in a reference to elcor Hamlet. No mention of him being connected to this movie. SpartHawg948 21:05, March 29, 2010 (UTC) then that trivia basically means nothing, i thought it was just poorly worded. Does it actually mean that this is just another film/theatrical production that exsists in the mass effect universe, if so why bring up francis kitt at all in the trivia. ralok 21:53, March 29, 2010 (UTC) nope not francis kitt, risa uvarson (probably incorrect spelling) why isnt that fact mentioned in the article i wonder? ralok 22:00, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :No idea. And I'm not even sure it's true. Prettysure the second movie mentioned in-universe is the Blasto movie. SpartHawg948 22:01, March 29, 2010 (UTC) So that is three productions then, all of them with only enouugh info for barely a paragraph. ralok 22:16, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I figure if we were to do an entertainment page we could have sections for the three movies/plays (Blasto: The Jellyfish Stings; Citadel: The Movie; and elcor Hamlet), plus maybe Fornax, and maybe the movies mentioned in Cerberus Daily News bulletins, and the in-game books (Revelation and Ascension). You have to figure, we wouldn't be losing any info and we would be gaining info on things that don't currently have their own articles, so not sure why people like ProphetofTruth would have a problem with it. The "this is supposed to be a wiki for everything Mass Effect" argument doesn't have a leg to stand on, really. SpartHawg948 03:55, March 30, 2010 (UTC) that sounds good, it could be an articled titled interstellar entertainment or something ralok 04:19, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for voicing your opinion on my page but I strongly disagree with the merge as it would destroy the very layout of the information and it is likely that people will overlook it as an insignificant reference. And for suggestions about the name if I changed it people would not know what to look for and so nobody would find my page and so thank you for your suggestions all of you but I believe the page is fine the way it is and so it shall stay :It is not your page. A wiki is free for anyone to edit and it doesn't belong to you. If the community wants to move it then it will be moved. No one owns a page on a wiki except for your own personal user page. Lancer1289 18:51, April 7, 2010 (UTC) plus when you search for it the link you most likely redirect you to the part of the page that contains the relevant information that you are seeking, that is not so bad is it? ralok 19:26, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Really? Do I REALLY have to say this again? I thought that we were past this phase and on to the 'this is not wikipedia' phase. Guess not, so here goes... :*Anonymous user who posted a few posts back, just before Lancer1289's excellent reply... THIS IS NOT YOUR PAGE. I'll repeat it, as this is a point that needs to be stressed and that you need to come to terms with. THIS IS NOT YOUR PAGE. It is a page on the Mass Effect Wiki. As such, it belongs to the community, not to any one person. Not to you, not to me, not to ralok, not to Lancer1289, etc... And as a page on this wiki, it has to conform to the standards of this wiki. It does not. This is why the merge was discussed, and why it appears to be going forward. Declaring that "the page is fine the way it is and so it shall stay" is incorrect for oh so many reasons. If you want this page to stay the way it is... well, that isn't really possible, but you could take the content and post it on your own user page or in the forums. Aside from that, I don't see any way this current page is going to last. SpartHawg948 01:52, April 8, 2010 (UTC) SpartHawg948 you are a complete loser as you must watch this page 24/7 but to rephase everything I said I made this page and so I don't mind what you do with it as long as it improves what I started, so you can shut the hell up as no one cares what you think. :A complete loser? Whatever. I've been called worse by better. Also, it may work better if you "reph'r'ase " everything you said, as rephasing it doesn't accomplish much. Again, per site policy, being the person who started a page doesn't give you any sort of ownership of the page, nor does it give you any special say in what happens to it. Also, do be informed that rude or insulting language to other users WILL get you banned. This includes, for example, calling other users complete losers and telling them to "shut the hell up". Just letting you know... SpartHawg948 17:16, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok, here's the deal (for productive users, as opposed to those who want to throw tantrums and call people names). Due in no small part to the boorish behavior of a certain anonymous user on this talk page, the proverbial fire was lit under my... hind end. As such, I have a proposed entertainment page up and sandboxed, which can be found here. Please feel free to offer any comments (positive or negative) on the talk page for the sandboxed article, or here. SpartHawg948 18:33, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Redirect Proposal Since the Entertainment page is up, and it was almost decided that we would merge the content in the previous dicussion, which lead to the entertainment page, I really think that we should turn this into a redirect. Lancer1289 04:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Concur. Though I must admit, seeing this talk page again did give me a chuckle. Mainly the part where the anon user who created the article called me a complete loser and told me to shut the hell up. Those crazy kids... SpartHawg948 04:49, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed. I support the merge.Arbington 05:55, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Well its been 7 days and with a 3-0 vote, this article will be redirected. Since the relevent content is already there. Lancer1289 21:50, August 2, 2010 (UTC)